I'm No Angel
by Keajo
Summary: Companion fanfic to “BEHIND BLUE EYES.” A short story about what happened to Gabriel Jones OC , a young BPRD trainee, on his first mission. Please read and review. Rated teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: I'm No Angel

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Title: **I'm No Angel

It had been Gabriel's first mission out in the field and a young BPRD agent-in-training had done well. True, there had been almost no use for his flight ability inside the old hotel, but he had still managed to contribute by creating a distracting so the other members of the team could neutralize the 'threat'. Now that the mission was over Gabriel stretched his dove grey wings with a sigh.

_Angel_, he thought to himself running his hands through his long dark hair slightly embarrassed. _That was the code name they had given him: Angel._

Gabriel smiled at the thought and was almost immediately startled by Hellboy thumping him on the back. The young winged teenager stumbled forward a little and looked up to see a smile on the red demons face.

"You did good, kid."

Gabriel beamed at Hellboy's receding back as the other agent continued on his way, meeting up with the pyro, Liz, just down the hall. The teenager was loving his decision to join the BPRD more and more every day. He felt comfortable around these people. They had accepted him as one of their own and that meant more to him then he could ever possibly hope to explain.

"Don't take that for granted."

Gabriel glanced over to find the quiet voice came from another of the BPRD's top agents: Abraham Sapien. The _Icthyo sapien_ was standing nearby scanning the wall with some machine that Gabriel was sure did something important but he had no clue what.

Gabriel must have looked confused because Abe went on to explain with a soft smile. "Red doesn't complement people often."

Gabriel looked back to see Hellboy and Liz turn a corner and disappear out of sight. He stared is awe at the space the two famous field agents had occupied seconds before. "Yeah, I know."

---

It was time to pack up and leave. The hotel had been thoroughly secured and checked over for any lingering supernatural presences, of which there were none.

Gabriel grabbed his stuff and scurried after Hellboy, Liz and Abraham in the hope that he would be able to ride back with them to headquarters. He reached the door seconds after the other agents, but cried out as bright lights flashed in his face blinding him

The media was there and not just one or two station either. Every type of paparazzi worth their salt was there at the steps flashing pictures and shoving cameras, tape recorders and microphones in Gabriel's face. Someone had tipped them off and it wasn't just the media either. Crazed fans were also there, scrambling to get an autograph or touch their idols so they could boast about it to their friends later.

Gabriel was scared. The lights and noise were overwhelming his senses. He didn't know how to deal with a situation like this. He tried to stay close to the other agents, but the paparazzi swarmed around him attracted by the sight of his wings. The others on the team had become old news a while ago, but this winged boy was something new. He was fresh meat. The crowd quickly cut Gabriel off from the rest of the group despite his best efforts and forced him back into a corner.

Gabriel started to panic as the people pressed in closer bringing to surface memories of old horrors. The noise was claustrophobic. Gabriel couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He tried to call out for help, but the words were lost in the clamor. _Help, please. Someone help me!_ he thought desperately.

The crowd was pushing in even closer, crushing Gabriel in the corner, touching him, grasping at his feathers, assaulting him with questions, it was just too much.

"No. Stop! Don't touch me. Get off me. No. Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Gabriel's wings burst open, pushing his assailants back before draping themselves around his shoulders in a protective covering. The crowd almost instantly started to press in again, but were suddenly halted by the sight of the shivering boy huddled on the ground. He sat on the filthy sidewalk with both his arms and wings hugging his body tightly. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but it was not enough to stem the flood of tears flowing down his young face. "Please… stop."

The swarm of people surrounding Gabriel suddenly felt extremely ashamed of themselves. They had made an angel cry.

At that moment Liz managed to push her way through the thick mass of people to Gabriel position. Abe had noticed something was wrong halfway to the van, but none of the team had been able to get through the frenzied crowd until them.

"Oh god Gabriel." Liz caught sight of the traumatized teen on the ground and quickly forced her way through the rest of the crowd and to Gabriel's side. He cowered away as he heard her approach, hiding his head in his arms. "Shh honey, it's okay. It's just me, Liz." But the pyro's words weren't getting through. She was too human and he was too scared.

Abe elbowed his way right through the crowd behind Liz and immediately crouched beside the stricken teenager. "Gabriel," the _Icthyo sapien_ whispered sadly placing a hand on the trainees shoulder. The teen jumped at the touch and tired to pull away, but then he relaxed as Abe gently projected a promise to protect him to the teenager, a promise that he would be safe.

Gabriel's fearful blue eyes drag themselves open to stare vaguely up at the _Icthyo sapien_, the dirty tracks of tears shining wetly on his face. "I'm sorry," the teenager whispered brokenly in a voice that sounded hollow like all his hope was gone. Then he looked away and curled himself up into a ball, but the words continued. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…"

The sound of those broken words sent chills through Abe's blood. He knew then that Gabriel's reaction stemmed from something deeper, some hidden horror in his past. Simply being cornered by the media wouldn't have this effect unless there was already some kind of fear that lay already in the teenager. _Dammit_, Abe cursed silently to himself. _How could I have missed something so important?!_

"Shhhh Gabriel shhhh," Abe said softly, gathering the winged teenager in his arms. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Gabriel clung to the _Icthyo sapien_ desperately as he was gently lifted off the ground. The boy was still trembling and had buried his face in Abe's chest. The _Icthyo sapien_ knew they had to get Gabriel out of their fast, the sooner the better.

Abe looked up then to see both Hellboy and Liz watching him and the trainee gather in his arms. Somehow Hellboy knew what Abe was thinking. The demon nodded once to the _Icthyo sapien_ before turned to the crowd. "Okay people, move it." Liz also took the hint and both she and Red proceeded to push back the crowd so Abe could get Gabriel away.

In no time the group had made it back to their transportation safely, but Gabriel wasn't looking much better then he had before. He still clutched at Abe as if the _Icthyo sapien _was his only protection against the horrors of the world. Abe sensing this, didn't even try to detach the teenager from his and instead just sat down with the child still held within his arms.

"I'm sorry." The small trembling voice issued feebly from Gabriel. "I messed up. I'm so sorry."

"Shh Gabriel," Abe cooed, softly caressing the teenagers long dark hair trying to calm him. "It's okay. We all mess up sometimes, angel."

A bitter sob escaped Gabriel at that. "I'm no angel. I'm just a screw up…"

Abe was horrified. Who had done this to the poor kid? "No!" the _Icthyo sapien_ found himself yelling in outrage and almost immediately regretted the action as Gabriel cringed at the sound. Abe felt a righteous anger flare up in him then at the sight of the poor boy in his arms. Oh, whoever was to blame for this… If Abe ever found out, he felt this one time, just this once he might be inclined to murder.

"Gabriel," the _Icthyo sapien_ continued in a softer, but firm tone reaching to gently turn the teenager's face so the trainee's eyes met his own. "Don't ever talk like that. Don't even think like that, you hear? You're no screw up."

"Yes I am…" The teenager was crying again, fresh tears silently pouring down his cheeks.

Right then and there Abe wanted to demand to know who had hurt Gabriel so and then directly go to track that person or persons down so he could personally throttle them. Instead he held his anger in check knowing that the teenager needed something else from him right now.

"Listen, Gabriel," Abe whispered gently holding the boy close. "Monsters come in ever shape and form." The teenager looked up at Abe confused at that. Of course monsters looked different. There where some many kinds, it was impossible for them to look the same.

"Some," Abe continued softly meeting Gabriel's eyes. "Even hide in human form. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Gabriel looked away for a second, thinking, and then nodded and huddled in closer to Abe.

"Good," the _Icthyo sapien_ breathed tiredly, stroking Gabriel's hair as the teenager relaxed fully into his arms. "Sleep now. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Gabriel nodded again, pulling his wings around him tiredly as he lay in Abe's embrace. He was so exhausted, so utterly physically and emotionally exhausted. He closed his eyes and relaxed back, rapidly falling into a deep sleep. He felt so safe in Abe's arms and he snuggled in just a bit closer to the _Icthyo sapien_, reveling in the feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way.

_And sometimes people who look like monster's aren't._ The thought flowed across Gabriel's tired mind and he felt a gentle smile spread across his features for a second before he fell fully asleep. And, for the first time in years, Gabriel slept without nightmares.

FIN… ?

Hey everyone. So glad that you chose to read this. I know this story is a bit depressing and I just want to stress that darling little Gabriel Jones (also known as Gabby to some of you) time at the BPRD will help him out a lot.

Okay, now to those of you reading "Behind Blue Eyes" this little fic answers some really big questions about Gabriel, the biggest of those being whether or not he really has wings. Well, obviously now you know the answer is yes.

Now, with that said, I also want to quickly mention that I am not in anyway trying to push any sort of religious belief upon my readers. Anybody who thinks I am with the appearance of Gabby's wings (or for anything else for that matter) please take my honest word that I am not. Personally I have always been enthralled by the idea of angels/winged-people and Gabby just ended up being a byproduct of that fascination. (Smiles) Most any scifi or fantasy book(s) that has some sort of angelic person(s) in it I have probably at least pick up. Angels, in general, are just a topic I am drawn to. I even once convinced one of my history professors to let me do a final paper on angels and, believe it or not, I got a good grade on it. Anyway, I just wished to reassure any of you, my dear readers, that this is not some sort of conspiracy on my part… Truthfully, though, now that I have finished writing this note, I don't know why I really felt it necessary. This is, after all, a **Hell**boy fanfic, but I guess I usually believe it is better to be safe then sorry so I'll put up this note anyway. Okay weird little rant over...

Thank you so much for reading this short fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW. I may write another chapter or two continuing this story a bit, but I'm not quite sure yet… Thanks again and I hope to see you again sometimes.

P.S. Special thanks to **Iz the Shadow Pirate** and **Peya Luna** for showing interest in this side story to "Behind Blue Eye." Thanks a bunch you guys.

P.P.S. For anyone who hasn't read "Behind Blue Eye:" As a little extra fun I usually name my chapters from a song's lyrics or name that I like (though sometimes use other type of media like a movie titles, etc…). Title: "I'm No Angel" sung by Heather Nova


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1: She Talks to Angels

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

NOTE: Hello again. I've been debating whether or not to actually put up another chapter for this fanfic, but since I have been getting reviews interested in knowing more (that and I finally finished this chapter), I finally decided to. Now, this second addition will reveal a few 'things' that I wasn't expecting to reveal so soon… you'll understand what I mean when you read this. For those of you, my darling readers, who are reading this on the side with 'Behind Blue Eye' just keep in mind that** the main part of this chapter swings itself significantly into the future in comparison to 'BBE' **and therefore shows a bit of a happier time in Gabby's life. For those of you who are just reading this and haven't looked at 'BBE' yet (I hope you will), you are going to meet some new/OC BPRD characters that I hope you will like.

**CHAPTER 2:** She Talks to Angels

**Part 1:** Goodnight, My Angel (think of it as 'Goodnight' for the first section and 'My Angel' for the second section.)

(STORY NOTE: This starts off right where the chapter "I'm No Angel" left off. It might be a good idea to refresh on the last chapter.)

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the team was back in the safety of the BPRD main headquarters. A strange sort of silence fell within the normally noisy hallways as the agents running to and fro within them caught sight of Abe and the child in his arms.

Many of the agents stopped and watched as the _Icthyo sapien_ walked by with his load, their eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and worry among other emotions. Many of them could have guessed, at least vaguely, what had happened. More times then not the people the BPRD found with 'special' abilities didn't have all that nice of pasts. There was always one or two that did, and many of the agents had hoped this teenager was one of those exceptions, but obviously that was not to be so.

Abraham carried the quietly sleeping Gabriel into the library and gently put the teenager to rest on one of the soft, deep crimson sofas there. Abe spent a few seconds just looking at the child before him before sighing tiredly and turning away to grab a pillow from a nearby chair. Kneeling on the floor the _Icthyo sapien_ lifted Gabriel's head and softly scooted the pillow under it. Gabriel shifted and stirred in his sleep despite how gentle and quiet Abe was being. Obviously the teenager wasn't used to sleeping soundly.

"Shh child sleep…" Abe whispered in Gabriel's ear, touching the teenager's forehead with a cool hand and projecting a gently feeling of safety and warmth.

Gabriel quieted, his breathing becoming deep and restful again. Abe smiled a little sadly at the teenager, feeling relieved for a moment before the expression fell from his lips as his fingers softly traced down from the child's forehead to the tracks of tears on his cheeks. Why would anyone do something like this to a child? Abe shook his head, feeling oh so tired. He didn't know. He just did know how anyone could do something like this to another person let along one so young…

Abe sighed again and moved to get up and leave Gabriel to his sleep. The _Icthyo sapien _turned as he rose to his feet and as his did so his eyes caught sight of Hellboy leaning silently against the library door.

HB inclined his head to Abe when he saw his presence had caught the _Icthyo sapien_'s attention. After knowing Abe so long Hellboy had come to the realization that seeing people in pain, whether it be physical or emotional, hurt his blue friend in some very base and fundamental way which most people couldn't even begin to imagine... And this case was no different. If anything it was affecting Abe more then usual, but all things considered that was understandable. HB wasn't too happy about how things were looking either. "Kid's had it rough," the demon final said in a quite rumble of a voice.

Abe just nodded and let his sorrowful eyes fall back to the sleeping child.

"Come HB," the IS whispered after a time. "Let us leave him to what peace he can find this night."

And with those words the two BPRD agents quietly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

---

A FEW YEARS LATER…

Gabriel Jones looked in the bathroom mirror before him and straitened his bow tie for the umpteenth time. It was his first BPRD Gala and he was totally panicking. What if he didn't look right? What if he made a bad first (or really second) impression? What if..? What if..? What if..? He had been fussing with his appearance for over an hour now and still wasn't certain about it. He had never worn a tuxedo before and it just felt kind of weird seeing himself in one. He looked… different. Like he was all posh or something. All black and white and all formal which, he guessed, was the desired look. Now if only he could get this evil bow tie to cooperate.

Gabby sighed and pulled the black ribbon loose, prepared to give tying to bow tie another go. Maybe this time it would actually work. Then again maybe he should have just asked for a clip-on.

Gabby glanced down at the clock on the bathroom counter and winced. How in the world did time disappear so fast? He tried to hurry but that just made him mess up and he had to start over again. The young man's thoughts wandered as he worked and one of them made a sudden smile spread across his face. If Kit could have seen him like this she would have so told him he was acting like a girl right about now, but well that was Kit for you.

He heard a knock at the door. "Gabby would you hurry up already?"

Gabriel chucked quietly to himself at the sound of the voice. Speak of the devil.

"You know," Kitikara Lacy continued to say from the other side of the door. "There is a limit to how fashionably late a person can be. You take much longer and there will be nothing fashionable about our timing. We'll just be plain old late."

"I'm almost done," he called affectionately to the cat-girl. He couldn't help loving her and her quirky ways of being. Gabriel quickly looked one last time in the mirror, satisfied his look was just about as good as it was going to get, and with a nod opened the bathroom door.

The sight that met him all but took his breath away. One look at Kit and it was obvious he wasn't the only one who had taken some time trying to prefect their appearance.

She was in a beautiful gown of a rich, deep golden color. It clung seductively to her body, covering it yet not leaving much to the imagination. The cloth shimmered as she moved, the rhinestones strategically studding its fabric catching the light and the admirer's eyes. But the color. Oh the color. It set off Kit's beautiful mocha colored skin and bright orange hair (and cat ears) perfectly. The addition of a tasteful gold and green emerald necklace had completed the look, bringing attention to the cat-girl's sparkling green eyes that always looked like there was laughter and maybe just a bit of mystery hidden within them. Plainly put, Kit looked like that gown was made for her and seeing her in it, Gabriel had to admit that whoever had made that piece of clothing had known what they where doing.

Kit looked up as Gabriel opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one leg. "If I hadn't known better I would have thought you were stalling."

A light blush lit Gabby's face. "Well maybe a little."

"So what do you think?" the cat-girl asked, experimentally spinning to show off her dress.

"You look…" he swallowed, trying to find the right words to describe her. "You look absolutely stunning."

Kit cocked her head to the side and grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself. Your bowties crooked, though. "

The young man sighed. "Yes well… It's good enough."

"Oh no. This is your first time in the media limelight for years and I'm going to make sure you look perfect." And with that Kit set about the task of taming the evil bowtie.

TBC…

NOTE 2: I've been thinking of expanding this fanfic a little further then I was expecting to do at first. Mainly this fanfic will be a place for 'Gabby' scenes I can't really find a way to fit into my other Hellboy fanfic(s). Now I did want to warn you, my dear readers, that I will be putting these in order of how they 'happened' in time and therefore **I may end up having to reorganize the chapters a bit.** AKA: Ch 1 "I'm No Angel" may sometime be bumped to Ch 2 with new material being uploaded as Ch 1 so pay attention to chapter titles because they will be what tells you where the new material is. Also I'm going to do this 'section' of Gabby's (and Kit's) life in a few parts say three or four so there is still more to come about the Gala scene…

Last **VERY IMPORTANT** NOTE: The title of this fanfic is set to CHANGE from "I'm No Angel" to "Angels Among Us." This was a decision that I made when I realized I was going to expand this fanfic further then I originally thought. The summery will also be tweaked a bit and I just wanted to give you a head up before it happened so hopefully no confusion will arise…

**Peya Luna:** Hey hon. Glad to seen you liked this little side story. Okay so with this chapter you can see Gabby's 'main romantic' relationship developing. I am sooner or later go a little ways back in Gabby's past and add a few chapters there so maybe it will make a little more sense why he is so relieved to be accepted by the BPRD and why in the beginning he 'clung' so to his new friends especially the non-human ones. And Abe… well Abe was just being really protective and a bit pissed off. I always think that our favorite _Icthyo sapien_ doesn't like to see other people hurt… especially 'children' … so as you can guess now Abe was being more fatherly then romantically worried… although Gabby may have had a bit of puppy love… I'm just not going to comment on that right now… Anyway I hope you continue to like :) and your feedback is always appreciated.

**Viridian Dusk:** I'm glad you liked 'I'm No Angel' and I hope you will continue to enjoy these side stories.

**SesshiraRayu:** I'm glad you were excited about these Gabby side stories and I'm sorry it took me… (wince) more then five months to continue… originally I wasn't going to do anymore but then it kinda went on to develop itself…

P.S. Chapter title: 'She Talks to Angels' by The Black Crowes and 'Goodnight, My Angel' also called 'Lullabye' by Billy Joel (same one as used in BBE as 'Goodnight')


End file.
